


take a breath

by mochiho (pining)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (In Public), Bathroom Sex, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9338585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pining/pseuds/mochiho
Summary: Chanyeol just wants Kyungsoo to let go.or Chanyeol and Kyungsoo fuck in a bathroom stall at the Golden Disc Awards





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written smut before. this is horrible so read at your own risk.  
> this is probably going to be deleted later.  
> also based on [this](https://twitter.com/cd_6112/status/820341144387088385) video.

Kyungsoo feels like his skin is about to melt away from his bones. The building is packed, stuffed to the brim with idols and fans alike to the point where he thinks it might be bursting at the seams. He dabs at his face with the back of his palm, knowing how upset the stylists will be if he sweats off his concealer onto his coat. He tries to be careful.  
  
With his shirt sticking to his arms like a second skin he bends down and picks up one of the water bottles resting at the foot of his chair and chugs it in one go, grimacing at the warmth of it, at the silky texture as it slides against his tongue. He tosses the empty bottle at Baekhyun after. It hits the side of his head and Baekhyun throws his body to the side like he’s been shot. A few of the snacks that he was hoarding go flying.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye he sees Chanyeol laughing, eyes crescents and body shaking as he grapples onto Minseok for balance. He reenacts the scene with himself after, doing his best impression of Baekhyun as he throws his body against the chair. Kyungsoo can't help but laugh too.

*

He’s taken his jacket off now, left it hanging off the back of chair as he attempts to cool himself with small waves of his hand. With a quick look back he notices that Chanyeol's on the same situation, there's a few empty bottles crushed at his feet and one currently in his grip.  
  
Kyungsoo groans quietly, front teeth biting down onto the cushion of his lip and Chanyeol's lips close around the head of the bottle, the lids still on so he doesn't drink any, just rests it in his mouth. Kyungsoo licks his lip, eyes glancing down towards his neck, watching it constrict as he swallows around nothing.  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes flicker over to him and there’s a glint in them as he takes them over Kyungsoo's sweating figure. His lips twitch when Kyungsoo's hands ball into fists.  
  
He knows what he's doing. He knows that Kyungsoo can't help but picture Chanyeol down on his knees in front of him, lips wrapped around the head of his cock as he fucks his mouth, tears gathering on his lashes as his fingers twist in his dark hair and pull hard. How he can hear Chanyeol’s moans, feel them vibrating through his cock as Kyungsoo tells him _“you’re doing so good Chanyeol — fuck — so good, you're so good for me.”_ over and over again, _“such a good boy for me, Chanyeol.”_  
  
Chanyeol winks at him and pulls the water bottle out of his mouth, a small string of saliva connecting the lid to his bottom lip. Kyungsoo shifts in his seat. His lips are slightly swollen from the rough texture of the plastic and Kyungsoo just wants to kiss him, wants to jump into his lap and grind down on him until he’s shivering and begging for him, Kyungsoo just _wants_.  
  
Something moves out of the corner of his eye. It’s a camera. He quickly pries his eyes away from Chanyeol’s lips and turns towards the front, his hands fists on his lap. It passes over them quickly after Kyungsoo gives them nothing but something unsettling sets in Kyungsoo's gut.  
  
Between the two of them Kyungsoo has always been the rational one. He’s always the one peeling Chanyeol’s wandering hands off his thighs when they're in public, always the one to force his eyes away first from their shared glances. It's stressful sometimes having to be careful, especially since Chanyeol tries his goddamn hardest to makes Kyungsoo sweat, to make him lose his composure. Like the one time during a group dinner when Chanyeol’s foot had made it’s way up Kyungsoo’s leg and over his thigh until he pressed right against his crotch. Kyungsoo hadn’t reacted much, just a purse of his lips which for some reason led Chanyeol to believe that he wanted him to continue, and he did, until Kyungsoo’s legs were shaking and his cock was thick and heavy between his legs, and Chanyeol was just smiling sweetly at his from over his glass, that mischievous glint ever so present.  
  
It wasn’t until almost an hour later that Chanyeol announced that they were leaving, feigning a stomach ache and pulled Kyungsoo from the booth with eager hands. They didn’t even make back to the dorms, Kyungsoo fingered Chanyeol in the back of his new car in the parking lot of the restaurant and fucked him hard against the leather seats until he was sobbing, begging for Kyungsoo to touch his dick but making no move to touch it himself. Kyungsoo finally relented, wrapping his fist around the base of Chanyeol’s cock and twisting his wrist the way he liked it a few times, a quick swipe of his thumb over the underside of the tip, and he was coming against Kyungsoo’s knuckles.  
  
Or the time that Kyungsoo sucked him off in the living room of the dorms because Chanyeol was walking around in nothing but a pair of tight black briefs and that just wasn’t okay.  
  
Chanyeol just liked to push Kyungsoo’s buttons, always complaining about how “he wasn’t any fun” when he manhandled Chanyeol’s arms back into his own personal space. But Kyungsoo doesn’t care if he isn’t fun, that much, but he would rather be no fun than outed in the media and have both of their own and exo’s careers ruined because he couldn’t keep it in his pants.  
  
The unsettling feeling vanishes though as he feels his phone buzz in the pocket of his pants. He looks around quickly, eyes catching on a few phones from the fans sitting in front of them. He hesitates for a moment before glancing down at the screen.  
  
찬열  
u okay over there? ;*  
  
경수  
i'm fine  
  
찬열  
u don't look fine  
well u do look fine super fine (like hot get it)  
what are u thinking about soo? ;)  
  
Kyungsoo sends him a glare over his shoulder and puts his phone back into his pocket without answering. He ignores the tightness of his pants and the heat settling into his bones and pulls his jacket back on to distract himself. His phones buzzes again. He knows he shouldn’t answer it, he knows he should just leave it, it would be the rational thing to do, but something has his fingers moving to the folds in the fabric, something has him unlocking his phone.  
  
찬열  
i know what ur thinking about soo  
want me to tell you?  
  
Kyungsoo stares at the phone and wills it to stop working. Kyungsoo’s eyes glance around the building. Nothing particular is going on, there’s no one on stage to be directing his attention to, it must be commercial.  He doesn’t answer but Chanyeol continues.  
  
찬열  
ur thinking about this morning right?  
when i sucked u off until u couldnt talk it anymore and started fucking my face  
you love doing that right?  
always tell me how good i am  
im always good for you kyungsoo  
always tell me how good my mouth is, always saying how much u love it  
how i was made for sucking your cock  
  
Kyungsoo’s fists clench and he breathes unsteadily out of his nose, his face heating up. He closes his eyes, tries to calm himself but there’s no denying how fucking hard Chanyeol is making him right now. His phone buzzes again and Kyungsoo almost groans out loud.  
  
찬열  
or were u thinking about last night?  
when i bent you over the desk in your room and fucked you nice and hard  
even after i fucked you with my fingers you were still so tight around my cock  
always so fucking tight  
love seeing u like that babe  
so fucked out and beautiful  
you were so fucking loud had to shove my fingers in your mouth to keep you quiet  
but it just made you louder  
fuck  
you're always telling me how much of a cockslut i am but i think you're just as bad as me  
just waiting to be filled and fucked raw  
  
Kyungsoo’s fingers twitch against the screen and he has to bite down out his lip to keep from moaning. Fuck. He checks the time on his phone and almost sobs, they’re here for another few hours. He shifts in his seat. There’s no way he’s gonna be able to keep a handle on this for that amount a time and he thanked whatever deity is out that they’ve already performed. Another message comes in a Kyungsoo chokes on his own saliva. It’s a picture.  
  
He turns the brightness down on his phone all the way before his opens it, knowing that it will be anything but for the general audience. It’s Chanyeol, or more specifically his cock, straining against the fabric of his pants.  
  
Kyungsoo stands abruptly, ignoring the weird looks from Baekhyun and makes his way out of the stadium. He notices Chanyeol getting up and following him in the corner of his eye and his body thrums with anticipation.

*

The bathroom isn’t far but it’s a long enough walk that Kyungsoo considers pulling Chanyeol into one of the empty broom closets that he’s passed so far. He glances back, Chanyeol is still following him with blind obedience, mouth open, eyes blown dark. Kyungsoo presses his nails into his palm from jumping him right now, just press him up against the wall, shove a thigh between his legs and grind down on his cock until they’re both coming in their pants like teenagers.  
  
He stops in his tracks and Chanyeol bumps into his from behind, his dick sliding against Kyungsoo’s ass. A soft moan escapes his lips. He curls his fingers around Chanyeol’s wrist and pulls him into the bathroom on their right.  
  
As soon the door shuts behind them Chanyeol presses Kyungsoo up against the wall, lips hot against his neck as he bites down against the soft skin.  
  
“Ch-Chanyeol…” His voice trailing off into a little gasp when Chanyeol sucks against the skin of his collarbone. His hands close around his arms and he pushes him back, both of them breathing heavy.  
  
Chanyeol opens his mouth to protest but Kyungsoo raises a finger to his lips. He taps his finger against each of the stall doors, letting them all fall open until he’s fisting his hand into the fabric of Chanyeol’s shirt and hauling him into the biggest stall on the end. The stall locks with a click and Kyungsoo pulls Chanyeol down into a heated kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue and wandering hands and Kyungsoo moans loudly into Chanyeol’s mouth, who swallows it down greedily.  
  
“ _Fuck,_ Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol breathes against his ear, “You’re so fucking hot, can’t believe we’re doing this here… want to fuck you right here, want everyone walking by to hear your screaming…” He bites down on the lobe and Kyungsoo keens, “I want them all to know you’re mine.”

Chanyeol’s hands slide over Kyungsoo’s ass and lift him up until his wraps his legs around his waist. Kyungsoo grips Chanyeol’s shoulder tightly, the other sliding into his hair, pulling on the strands until he’s groaning into his neck. He shifts his hips down against Chanyeol’s and relishes in the throaty moan that escapes through his lips. They get lost in it, cocks rubbing against each other, the friction of the four layers between them perfect — but not enough. He presses his lips against his jaw, whispering against his skin _“ make me scream Chanyeol, please, want to feel you.”_  
  
If they were at home he knows that Chanyeol would take his time. Spread him out against the freshly cleaned sheets and map his body with his tongue and his teeth, peel his clothes off him carefully and allow themselves to be fully naked. He knows that Chanyeol would force Kyungsoo’s legs around his head and lick against his hole, probing and sucking until Kyungsoo was sobbing from the stimulation. But the realization that they’re not at home, not safe behind a locked door hits Kyungsoo like a ton of bricks and he’s gasping into Chanyeol’s mouth.  
  
Chanyeol seems to understand and he rubs his thumb soothingly against his neck, “It’s okay Kyungsoo,” He whispers, “I locked the door, you’re fine. Just let go, I’ve got you.” He presses kisses into Kyungsoo’s skin with each word, allowing the words to sink in before his hand is traveling downwards.  
  
I want—“ Kyungsoo starts but it breaks out into a moan as he palms Kyungsoo through his pants. There’s a spot on the wall behind Chanyeol’s head, graffiti scribbled against the metal door and Kyungsoo focuses on it as his back arches forward, hips pushing towards Chanyeol’s hand searching for friction.  
  
“You always take care of me so well Soo,” Chanyeol breathes and his voice is pitched so deep that Kyungsoo feels his blood boiling under his skin. “Let me take care of you now, let me good for you.” Kyungsoo finds himself nodding helplessly.  
  
Chanyeol makes quick work on opening Kyungsoo’s trousers and takes his cock in his hands. Kyungsoo makes a startled sound in the back of his throat but it soon turns into a long moan that has Chanyeol tightening his grip around him. Kyungsoo’s hips jerk in tandem with his strokes and Chanyeol leans forward to crash their lips together.  
  
With shaking hands Kyungsoo manages to slip his hand into the front of Chanyeol’s boxers and squeeze his fist around his cock. Chanyeol’s hips stutter and Kyungsoo bites down onto his bottom lip. They’ve been doing this for so long that Kyungsoo should have every movement of Chanyeol’s mapped out in his head but Chanyeol is so unpredictable that he finds himself surprised every time they’re like this together.    
  
“Shit,” Kyungsoo moans and his hips start to quicken their movements, trying to meet Chanyeol’s strokes.  
  
“Are you close Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asks, he flicks the pad of his thumb against the slit of his cock, gathering the pre-come that’s beading at the head. “Do you want to come for me? Fuck, I wish I could fuck you right now Kyungsoo, want you bouncing on my cock like this.” Kyungsoo moans and Chanyeol traces his fingers over his plush lips. “Wanna suck you too, but” He laughs lightly, “These pants are kind of expensive.”

He presses down on the center of Kyungsoo’s bottom lip and Kyungsoo obediently lets it fall open. He _is_ close, he’s been close ever since Chanyeol sent him that first text but the heat settling low in his groin is almost unbearable. He sucks Chanyeol’s fingers into his mouth slowly and Chanyeol doesn’t blink as he watches them disappear behind his lips.  
  
“Shit Soo,” He breathes, “That’s so fucking hot.”  
  
The brick wall behind Kyungsoo’s back is starting to dig into his spine and one of the faucet’s outside of the stall is leaking but Kyungsoo just sucks harder on Chanyeol’s digits and tightens his fist around his cock.  
  
“I’m gonna come.” Kyungsoo whines around his fingers and Chanyeol wraps his fingers around the base of his cock. Kyungsoo thrashes in his grip.  
  
“Not yet, just — _shit_ , — just wait,” He’s stuttering and Kyungsoo can barely hear him over the blood pounding in his ears but he understands. Just wait for me.  
  
After several more strokes on both their ends Kyungsoo’s body tenses up first and with Chanyeol’s lips next to his ear whispering “Come for me” Kyungsoo releases into his fists and Chanyeol has to press closer to him to keep him from falling to the floor. When he opens his eyes again Chanyeol is doing up his pants and wiping his hands with a few sheets of toilet paper from the roll beside the toilet. Kyungsoo frowns.  
  
“Sorry,” He mumbles, not quite yet conscious. Chanyeol laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek. “It’s okay, I said I would take care of you.”  
  
Kyungsoo smiles softly at him and pulls him against his chest, “You did, thank you for that.” He mumbles into his chest and Chanyeol just runs his fingers through his hair. “You did really good.” and Chanyeol beams, the tips of his ears turning red.  
  
“Let’s get back before Junmyeon sends someone after us.” Kyungsoo nods and exhales deeply, reaching up to press Chanyeol’s hair back into place.

**Author's Note:**

> that was kinda short sorry. idk how dick sex works.  
> also: 찬열 = chanyeol and 경수 = kyungsoo if u can't read hangul


End file.
